


Trigun Aesthetic Collages

by Bee_13, WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2021 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)



Category: Trigun (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Don't copy to another site, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, WTF_YNT, romantic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_13/pseuds/Bee_13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202021
Relationships: Milly Thompson/Nicholas D. Wolfwood
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	1. cordial & iron




	2. mind & nerve




	3. ну и какой ты после этого священник?




	4. witch




	5. dead girl




	6. it's just old fashion love song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> названо в честь [песни](https://youtu.be/6Qjtj9lliXU)


End file.
